


Molten Copper

by Fernstrike



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adjusting, Art, Beauty - Freeform, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: After Thangorodrim, Maedhros relearns the meaning of strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Day 1 of Fëanorian Week: Maedhros. Prompt: Adjusting/Coping and Beauty.  
> \- SWG March 2017 Strength & Beauty Challenge. Prompt:"Real strength never impairs beauty or harmony, but it often bestows it; and in everything imposingly beautiful, strength has much to do with the magic."  
> ~Herman Melville, Moby Dick
> 
> For the challenges, I made artwork of Maedhros, recovered post-Thangorodrim, and wrote a little drabble to accompany it, as kind of a prologue to the picture.

**Molten Copper**

Alone in the sparring field, he clings to Fingon’s words from the morning.

_“It’s like molten copper in this light,” he’d murmured, braiding Maedhros’ hair. “Even after everything - the fire inside you melts it down like you’re a forge.”_

_“It’s nothing special.”_

_“It’s the most beautiful thing in the world. Always has been. Like a sword glinting at sunrise.”_

He’s glad Fingon says what he thinks.

Maedhros works to unlearn the lie taught him by torment - that strength is the province of ugly, disempowering monsters. He gets better; fights with a left hand more deadly than his right ever was.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into fanworks for any of the Fëanorians - I've never drawn or written Maedhros before (or Fingon for that matter, who also appears), and I'm still kind of feeling my way through the characters and their relationship. 
> 
> I tried to use Persian armour to inspire the art. I hope to make a more detailed version in future.
> 
> Thanks for reading/viewing!
> 
> Fernstrike


End file.
